


Syncretism

by seraphichan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tabletop Gaming, M/M, also lucky me this coincided with day 5 of heithweek2k17, i did my best with what i've watched others do, of which i only know the bare minimum about, one brief pun i should be more sorry for than i am, so please forgive any inaccuracies lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 07:04:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10238594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphichan/pseuds/seraphichan
Summary: It’s not Keith’s thing. Keith does Tae Kwon Do and goes jogging at three in the morning when he can’t sleep. But itisHunk’s thing. And considering Hunk comes to all of Keith’s competitions and always has a snack ready for Keith when he gets back from running, Keith can do this for him.Even if he doesn’t quite understand the appeal.





	

“So you actually convinced him to come, huh?” Lance asks Hunk as he and Keith descend the stairs into Pidge’s basement.

“Yup.”

“Got a problem with that?” Keith responds defensively.

“Nah, I’m just surprised. It doesn’t seem like your thing.”

It’s not Keith’s thing. Keith does Tae Kwon Do and goes jogging at three in the morning when he can’t sleep. But it _is_ Hunk’s thing. And considering Hunk comes to all of Keith’s competitions and always has a snack ready for Keith when he gets back from running, Keith can do this for him.

Even if he doesn’t quite understand the appeal.

“Everyone ready to play?” Pidge asks as they all sit.

Lance and Hunk nod. Keith hesitates, stares at the table skeptically, only nodding once Hunk grabs his hand and gives it a reassuring squeeze.

“Keith, since this is your first time you’ll need to pick a class,” Pidge says. “Do you know which one you want?”

“Rogue.”

“Of course,” Lance says.

“Shut up,” he mumbles.

Keith knows there are others. Hunk explained them to him just yesterday, though he only remembers this one because after awhile he stopped listening, opting to stare at the movement of Hunk’s lips instead and daydreaming about making out with him.

Pidge nods at his choice. “Do you want to fill out your own stats? I have a prefilled sheet, too. We can always change stuff as we go. Since you’re new at this I’ll be lenient.”

“Hey! You never went easy on me the first time I played!” Lance pouts.

“And you complained about it then, too.”

“I have one for him,” Hunk says, digging a folded sheet of paper out of his pocket. “I figured that was the one you’d pick,” he explains to Keith. “You sort of spaced out for the rest.”

Keith’s cheeks go pink with guilt. “Sorry.”

Hunk shrugs and smiles. “This works out, actually. I gave you all the best stats.”

“ _I_ never got the best stats. That’s cheating,” Lance grumbles.

“Okay, then,” Pidge says, ignoring Lance who sighs dramatically, “let’s get started. We begin our adventure in the Eryn Forest…”

+++++

“I’ll...roll to stab it?” Keith says uncertainly.

“You’re going to _stab a golem?_ ” Lance asks.

Keith twirls his eyes. “My character can’t really do anything else against a rock monster. Or is there a twiddle my thumbs option?”

“Lance,” Pidge interrupts as Lance opens his mouth to reply, “let him do what he wants. If you two get into an argument every time it’s his turn we’ll never finish.”

“ _Fine._ ”

“Okay, so you’ll need to roll for accuracy, damage, effectiveness, and, since your weapon has the potential for instant death, luck.”

Keith nods and picks up his dice, rattles them around in his palm for a few seconds before releasing them across the table. They all collectively hold their breath as each one comes to a stop. Lance is the first to let his go.

“ _Whaaat?_ ”

“Holy shit, I can’t believe it,” Pidge whispers in awe, “perfect across the board. You are able to bypass the golem’s defenses, daggers piercing it’s bewitched stone heart and destroying the binding that keeps it alive.”

“Ha! In your face, _Lance! _”__

__“One perfect roll and you think you’re so-- _oh my god, Hunk, sit down!_ ”_ _

__Hunk release Keith’s mouth, fingers trailing along his cheeks as he pulls away and sits back in his chair._ _

__“Sorry, it’s just that was really awesome.” He clears his throat and then says, a bit quieter, “And it was kind of hot.”_ _

__Keith sits there in a daze, grin slowly stretching across his face._ _

__“I agree, it was amazing,” Lance says, “but none of _that_.” He gestures between the two of them. “Might I remind you we’re still _in game_ , so you have to stay _in character_.”_ _

__“Well,” Hunk begins, “since it’s my turn, can I--I mean my character--roll to kiss Keith...sss character?”_ _

__Pidge shrugs. “Yeah, sure.”_ _

__“ _Pidge._ ”_ _

__Hunk picks up one of his dice and rolls it._ _

__It lands on a perfect 20._ _

__“ _Come on!_ Where was this when we were fighting the _spiders?_ ” Lance groans as they kiss again._ _

__“You’re right,” Keith says as they part, “this is fun.”_ _

__Hunk smiles. “Told you.”_ _


End file.
